Leo Yankevich
| birth_place = Sharon, Pennsylvania | death_date = | death_place = | occupation = Poet, editor | nationality = United States | period = | genre = | subject = | movement = New Formalism | influences = W.B. Yeats, Dylan Thomas, Georg Trakl, Roy Campbell, Stanisław Grochowiak | influenced = | signature = | website =http://leoyankevich.com }} Leo Yankevich (born October 30, 1961) is an American poet and the editor of The New Formalist. Life Yankevich was born into a Roman Catholic family of Irish and Polish descent. He grew up and attended high school in Farrell, a small steel town in western Pennsylvania. He then studied history and Polish studies at Alliance College in Cambridge Springs, Pennsylvania, earning a B.A. in 1984. Later in 1984 he travelled to Poland on a fellowship from the Kosciuszko Foundation to attend Kraków's Jagiellonian University. After the fall of the Iron Curtain in 1989, he decided to settle permanently in Poland. Since that time he has lived in Gliwice, an industrial city in Upper Silesia.[http://www.the-chimaera.com/October2007/Expat/Yankevich.html See "Tales I have Been Hanged By" at The Chimaera] Yankevich is married and has 3 sons. Writing Yankevich writes poems in both traditional meter and in syllabics, and only occasionally in free verse. He is a prolific translator, having rendered into English poems by Mikhail Lermontov, Georg Trakl, Rainer Maria Rilke, Stanisław Grochowiak, Czesław Miłosz, Alexander Blok, Leopold Staff, Nikolay Gumilev, Boleslaw Lesmian, and many others. He has a large Internet presence with work published in scores of online publications, ranging from the'' Pittsburgh Post-Gazette''http://www.post-gazette.com/pg/07356/843590-35.stm Onion Snow to Poets Against War.http://poetsagainstthewar.org/displaypoem.asp?AuthorID=51803#453107057 Poets Against The War Poem of the Month Quotations :"Nothing remains after philosophy but physical reality, be it dew on a lovely girl's maidenhood, or twisted wreckage after a tank battle."quoted in An Interview with Leo Yankevich, Formalist Poetry News, October 2007 Publications Poetry *''The Unfinished Crusade''. The Mandrake Press, 2000. ISBN 83-904541-9-X *''The Last Silesian''. The Mandrake Press, 2005. ISBN 0-9708219-2-1 *''Tikkun Olam, and other poems''. San Francisco: Counter-Currents, 2012. ISBN 978-1-935965-38-1 *''Journey Late at Night: Poems and translations''. San Francisco: Counter-Currents, 2013. Chapbooks *''The Language of Birds''. Albion, CA: Pygmy Forest Press, 1994. ISBN 0-944550-39-8 *''The Gnosis of Gnomes''. Gliwice, Poland: Mandrake Press, 1995. *''Epistle from The Dark''. Gliwice, Poland: Mandrake Press, 1996. ISBN 83-904541-1-4 *''The Golem of Gleiwitz''. Gliwice, Poland: Mandrake Press, 1998. ISBN 83-904541-6-5 *''Metaphysics. New Formalist Press, 2002. Translated *Stanisław Grochowiak, ''Grief's Herbs, and other poems. Gliwice, Poland: Mandrake Press, 1995. Edited *''Mandrake Poetry Review'' (literary magazine). Gliwice, Poland: Mandrake Press, 1997. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Leo Yankevich, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Dec. 20, 2015. See also *List of U.S. poets References Notes External links ;Poems *"Swallows" at The Flea *"Patti Smith does the Hamptons" at The East River Review] *"Garbage" at SCR *"Onion Show" at the Pittsburgh Post-Gazette *"A December Wish" at The Barefoot Muse *"Quasimodo" at Snakeskin *"Raggedy Anne" at Beauty for Ashes *Two poems at The Innisfree Poetry Journal *Three poems at II *Five poems at DMQ Review *Five Poems at The New Formalist *Leo Yankevich posts at The Pennsylvania Review *poems & prose at The Chimaera *Leo Yankevich at The HyperTexts (11 poems) *Poems at CompleteClassics *Leo Yankevich at PoemHunter (168 poems) *Poems *"Tales I Have Been Hanged by" ;Books *Leo Yankevich at Amazon.com ;About *Leo Yankevich Official website. *Interview at Counter Currents Category:1961 births Category:Living people Category:People from Sharon, Pennsylvania Category:American people of Polish descent Category:American poets Category:Catholic poets Category:Formalist poets Category:Jagiellonian University alumni Category:American online publication editors Category:American people of Irish descent Category:Polish–English translators Category:Translators from Polish Category:21st-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:American magazine editors